Apex Weapons and Technologies Internationale
Apex Weapons and Technologies Internationale, previously known as Apex Weapons and Technologies Worldwide, is a massive multinational corporation which produces all manner of military hardware from infantry armants to heavily armored tanks to SSTO stealth fighters to aircraft carriers. The company has changed markedly in the post-Cold War era of defense consolidation. It has four main business segments: Marine Systems; Combat Systems; Information Systems and Technology; and Aerospace. Apex discovered and is currently the only producer of Supercarbon, a superlight and extremely strong and resilient semi-organic compound used in many Apex hardware History Founding Main Article: The Second World War ]] Apex Weapons and Technologies Worldwide was founded on December 14, 1943 by Major Arnold Phillip Flitman. Flitman believed that the weapons used by the current government were unreliable and were causing more casualties to its users than its intended targets. He founded the company and began working on weapon blueprints based on several working weapon designs with several marines and officers and created several new and successful designs which became the staple hardware of the Kingdom. The first designs they produced were mostly lighter automatic rifles that did not loose a tremendous amount of accuracy over a short range and were reliable enough to be used in the mostly cold and wet environment of Elipida. The first rifle produced one year before the end of The Second World War was the A-11, a light automatic rifle with superior accuracy to most heavier automatic rifles in use by the Royal Armed Forces and even in the Tyranian and the German militaries. However he and his colleagues also designed tanks to replace the current main tank of the Royal Armed Forces which was lightly armored and were easy to set alight due to the use of the lighter airplane fuel and thus offered little protection to its crew. Cold War Main Article: The Cold War (above) hovering over two M45 Crusader Tanks (bottom forward) and a M23 Command Armor (bottom back} in Vietnam]] Apex was most prominent as the Kingdom supplier during the cold war where they pioneered several new technologies such as better personal armor for soldiers and reactive armor plating for armored vehicles. At the time there were debates within the company on how to adapt to the new war environment. No longer where tanks with tremendous armor key to a land victory. Speed and the ability to react and adapt to the environment where now important factors to successful Cold War hardware. Fleets of cheap armored tanks similar to those used by the Soviets were no longer desirable over the longevity of their crew and the hardware. Thus Apex begun increasing the speed and reactive ability of their armored vehicles without sacrificing the hardware's longevity in combat. Entry into the Aerospace and Naval Industry In addition to improving tank and weapon designs, Apex had expanded to Aerospace and Naval warfare and begun designing and producing naval ships and aircraft that could rival or even beat those produced by the industries' long time producers. The first ship produced by Apex was the DX-01, a small Assault Destroyer. It was mostly a failure with severe design oversights. However the design team greatly improved on their failure and produced the DX-02, later reclassified as the DS-01 Katana. Apex already had a standing in the aerospace industry with the AF-9, a carrier-capable jet engine fighter produced late into the Second World War. However Apex had not built any air vehicles since then. in 1951, the company begun work on a new jet fighter to replace the fighter used by the Air force produced by the Northrop Corporation that could travel faster than the speed of sound. In 1961, the first jet fighter produced was the AX-10, a prototype fighter using the variable wing layout which increased the maximum speed value it can travel and reduce its minimum speed value to prevent accidental stalling and increase its ground attack ability. It was a success and guaranteed the companies entry into the Aerospace industry Special Weapons and Ordnance Research and Development Division Main Article: The Special Weapons and Ordnance Research and Development Devision Founded in 1948, the Special Weapons and Ordnance Research and Development Division (SWORDD) is Apex's lead experimental weapon and hardware development section, producing new technologies for the ever evolving company hardware. Founding In 1948, Apex begun a huge shift, adding aerospace and navy into its many fields and changing its production goal. This demanded more hardware to be produced for the increasingly large market. Thus SWORDD was founded as a central research department for all hardware developed in each field along with research into new technologies to increase production, increase survivability, decrease costs, etc Significant Successes Main Article: Supercarbon One of the Apex Security Task Force Main Article: Apex Security Task Force Apex Security Task Force is the private army controlled by Apex. In addition to defending the corporation which has grown too large to be policed by local governments, it regularly signs on military contracts to other private and government entities. Founding In the year 2000, Apex had grown too large to be policed by local governments. In order to better protect its valuable cargo, Apex formed a Private Military Contractor to serve as internal and external security Recruitment ASTF has a high criteria for application and a lengthy training program to test the skills of applicants. as such many of the members of ASTF are veterans from elite forces from all over the globe. Deployment and Operation History * October 7, 2001 – Present War on Terror ** October 7, 2001 - Present Withdrawing from the Middle East * June 8, 2008 - July 10, 2008 The Lunar Sovereignty Conflict ** June 8, 2008 - Present Stationed on Luna * February 12, 2010 - December 4, 2010 The Asteroid Wars ** February 12, 2010 - Present Stationed on Alpha Prospect * September 21, 2011 - January 30, 2012 The Second Elipian Civil War * January 1, 2013 - November 21, 2013 The Mass Exodus Event ** January 1, 2013 - November 21, 2013 Withdrawn from The Silver Isles * November 21, 2013 - Present Stationed in The Free Lands * October 13, 2013 - October 14, 2013 The October Incident * December 11, 2013 - December 15, 2013 The Esquian Strait Conflict Significant Involved Conflicts The Lunar Sovereignty Conflict Main Article: The Lunar Sovereignty Conflict Apex was against the Outer Space Treaty which prevented the establishment of land claims on the moon and other extraterrestrial bodies. Apex is one of the founding members of Luna, the first permanent human extraterrestrial habitat ever created. As the formation of Luna was in direct violation of Outer Space Treaty, several nations threatened immediate action against the colony. In response the colony begun arming itself with nuclear weaponry. Seeing the Colony now posing as a threat, several nations attempted to subjugate the colonists. The first extraterrestrial conflict was a failure by both sides, seeing as neither knew how to fight out of atmosphere. Apex quickly adapted to the new environment and developed weapons designed to combat solely without atmosphere for both space vessels and for personnel. Apex's ability to react and adapt lead to the quick defeat of the Earth nation's fleet. In 2008 the Luna-Earth treaty was signed which declared Luna as a neutral entity and will participate in UN council resolutions. The Asteroid War Main Article: The Asteroid War Apex was highly involved in the asteroid wars as an independent and active combat entity during the Asteroid conflict. ]] Before the conflict Apex played a crucial role in the instigation of the conflict when it developed specialized nanomachines that were used to strip valuable materials from asteroids and fill the mining ship's mineral tanks, making far more efficient mining than the laser mining. Mining drones and barges no longer needed onsite human assistance which helped cut costs. this left many miners, some of which still in the asteroid belt on Alpha Prospect, the largest permanent extraterrestrial settlement excluding Luna, without jobs nor the means to obtain money to pay for a ticket onto a shuttle back home or at least to Luna. Miners begun using scrapped mining lasers as makeshift weapons and begun an armed uprising in the Asteroid Prospects, destroying billions of dollars worth of cargo and space vessels. Apex begun construction of warships equipped with better laser defenses such as reflective plating, and EM Absorbent plating underneath, along with weaponized Radio-EM emitters and stronger laser systems to combat and subjugate the rising armed rebellion. However the Miners begun fitting small asteroids with remotely activated solid fuel thrusters and devastated ships with thin armor and disabled larger ships which were finished off by nearby rebel vessels. However with the miners' use of guerilla tactics, Apex Security Task Force along with the armed forces of several nations and private entities were severely outgunned. In 2010, Apex and its allies signed a peace treaty complying with the demands of the miners to stop attacking Apex vessels in exchange for transportation back home It is estimated Apex alone lost five hundred small automated mining ships and one hundred armed vessels. Unfortunately due to the limited control, the majority of the asteroid belt has become a wild west, with armed bandits littering the entirety of the belt with the only truely secure area being Alpha Prospect under tight Apex control. The majority of the belt is controlled by Apex with the rest being bandit or rival territory. There are armed conflicts throughout the belt between bandit gangs, colonist settlements and other rival companies. Global Peacekeeping Operations Main Battle Tanks leased to the United Nations in Afghanistan in 2006]] Main Article: War on Terror The most recent and ongoing conflict Apex is involved in is the current War on Terror. Nearly one thousand Apex tanks have been leased or purchased by several armed forces for use in Afghanistan and other Middle-Eastern nations to keep the peace and wage war against terrorism See More *The Diplomatic Colony of The United Royal Kingdom of Elipida External Links *Apex Storefront Category:Private Interests Category:Organizations